Interlude: A Frosty Family Reunion
by David Ishihara
Summary: In preparation for the upcoming King of Fighters tournament, David, Sectonia and Kabuki meet up with the Yuki-Onna Queen, Fubuki, who happens to be Sayuri's sister. However, this may prove to be more than just a chance encounter.


As time passes by in Tokyo, David returns home after another day.

"I'm home." David said.

"Oh, welcome home! Has everything been alright?" Kuraya asked.

"Yep. Very well. Still getting used to going back to school. Especially after everything that's happened." David said. "I've got so much to make up for, it ain't funny."

"Don't worry about it too much there, Dave. After all, a little relaxation after all that adventuring is good for a breather. You and your friends need this." Chikasu said.

"And don't worry too much about Francisca. She's got her sisters with her. I'm sure she'll make it back." Kuraya said.

"Thanks, Mom. That really means a lot." David said. "I missed you all so much, you have no idea."

"Well, it's still good to have time to spend with your family. Family is very important, after all." Chikasu said.

"Yes… Family…" David said.

"Still thinking about that Inheritance War that Cretaceous dragged you into?" Chikasu asked.

"Yeah, I am. I'm also wondering how Jexi and Harumi are doing." David said.

"I'm sure they're making very good progress as we speak. You know how those two are." Kuraya said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." David said.

"Speaking of families, I heard that a relative of Sayuri's will be coming by for a visit." Kuraya said.

"A relative of hers? Really?" David asked. "Hmm… Kagaya Ubuyashiki said something about Master Sayuri having a sister. I wonder if it's her."

"Most likely. Since you'll be training with her for the King of Fighters tournament anyway, it might be a good opportunity to introduce yourself." Chikasu said.

"Are you sure? I mean, I didn't know Master Sayuri had a sister until roughly a few months ago, so I don't even know what she's like. The Phantom Thieves didn't even give a description about her. If she picks up that we're acquainted with them, it could get ugly." David said.

"I wouldn't worry about that. I'm sure that you'll get along quite well with her." Chikasu said.

"If you say so." David said.

A few hours later, David brought Sectonia and Kabuki to Sayuri's place after a trek on a frozen mountain.

"Whew… Finally made it. Why does it have to be so high and cold?" Sectonia asked.

"Yuki-onnas are a bit of a secluded race. They usually reside themselves on frozen mountaintops so that the snow they imbed is at its coldest." Kabuki said.

"That's right. I had to learn to embrace it in order to gain mastery over ice." David said.

"Yes. Still...I had no clue the Queen of the Yuki-Onna and this Sayuri were related." Kabuki said.

"And what exactly is this Glacial Haircomb that was taken awhile back?" Sectonia asked.

"It's their most priceless treasure. A haircomb made of ice. It's said those who lack in true beauty and honesty get turned to ice." Kabuki said.

The doors soon opened wide as standing inside was Sayuri and Fubuki. "Welcome home." both said.

"What in the? It's like they're mirror each other." Kabuki said.

"Oh it's nothing. We used to do this all the time when we were younger." Fubuki said.

"S-still, you're Fubuki, right? It's an honor to finally meet you." David said with a bow.

"A pleasure." Fubuki said. "I've heard a lot of you, Mr. Ishihara."

"You have? Really?" David asked.

"From what my sister has told me, yes." Fubuki said.

"Ah, right. I kind of figured that was the case." David said. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what brings you all the way here?"

"It has been a few centuries. It was about time I visited. But the events with those thieves kept me distracted from it." Fubuki said.

"Yes, we have heard about that. But why? There was no reason for them to steal it." Kabuki said.

"Its possible...they wanted to attract attention to themselves. Those Phantom Thieves." Fubuki said. "If I ever find them, they will freeze."

"Good luck with that. We all have been travelling with them at one point or another. They have a habit of being resourceful." David said.

"Yes. They were long gone before we found out they were in the Tanuki's area last." Fubuki said. "But enough on that. Let us just relax."

"How have things been, sister? It's been quite a while since we last met like this." Sayuri said.

"Running the territory has been difficult since I took control and you left but I've gotten the hang of it." Fubuki said.

"It's great to hear that you all have been doing so well. I sincerely apologize for leaving like that." Sayuri said.

"After...that day...I couldn't exactly blame you." Fubuki said.

"Yeah...that day." Sayuri said.

"That day? What happened?" Sectonia asked.

"A few centuries ago, a stranger approached our kingdom, claiming to be a visitor from another world. He wanted the Yuki-Onna's to submit to him. But the queen, our mother, refused to give him that and attempted to kill him. But...he ended up killing her. He then stated the Yuki-Onna were not what he wanted and left." Fubuki said.

"A stranger? Wait… David, you don't think it could be him, could you?" Sectonia asked.

"Yes… Muzan Kibutsuji…" David said.

"You...you know of Kibutsuji?!" Sayuri said in shock and fear.

"How are you even alive?!" Fubuki said.

"Honestly, we're not even sure ourselves. We only met him once, but he never attacked us himself." David said.

"I see. So he's blended in with human society. Attacking him in broad daylight would have brought attention." Fubuki said.

"So...you do know about him." Sectonia said.

"There isn't a single race beside human who has not heard of him and the 12 Demon Moons. He's nothing but a monster that should have never existed." Sayuri said.

"We know. We got a glimpse of that by fighting the demons he sent at us." David said. "And...how he turned Nezuko into a demon."

"Yes. He is truly formidable. But there was a swordsman who once clashed with him long ago with a style so strange. It was like dancing. None of us know his name, only that he wore hanafuda earrings." Fubuki said.

"Hanafuda? That's why Tetsu mentioned those. He knew about the swordsman." Kabuki said.

"You should also know...we've killed one of his demon moons." Sectonia said.

"I see. Was it upper or lower?" Sayuri asked.

"Lower." Kabuki said.

"Then you haven't heard the rumors going about." Fubuki said. "All of the lower moons except for lower moon one...were killed."

"Killed?! Was it a demon slayer?" Kabuki asked.

"No...it was Muzan himself. He's disbanded the lower moons, choosing to rely mostly on his upper moons." Sayuri said.

"Geez… We know Muzan has fearsome power, but to kill his own subordinates…" David said.

"We're just glad he's bound to the night. If he were to ever become able to step into the sun, no one would be safe." Fubuki said.

"Agreed. Thank goodness for that." Sectonia said.

"Sorry for bringing up old wounds like that. It's not something we usually share." Sayuri said.

"For some reason, we felt like sharing." Fubuki said.

"It's quite alright. We understand." David said. "Tragic memories are always the most painful to bring up."

"Before you decide to go...let's treat you three to a drink." Sayuri said. "Some iced coffee would do well."

"Yes...that...sounds nice." Kabuki said.

"Is something wrong, Kabuki?" David asked.

"No. It's just feeling peaceful here." Kabuki said.

"Heh. Yeah. I feel that every time I come here." David said.

"Speaking of which, why have you come here?" Sayuri asked.

"Oh, well. We're actually training for the upcoming King of Fighters tournament. Everyone else is off doing their own training, so it's just us for now." David said.

"Haha. He's every bit as diligent as you say, sister." Fubuki said.

"I see. So that's it. If training is what you want, so be it." Sayuri said.

"Hey, Fubuki. Maybe you should join in too." David said.

"Are you certain of this? She happens to be pretty strong in a fight. Stronger than me, even." Sayuri said.

"Sure...I don't mind." Fubuki said getting up as a cold wind blew right through the temple. "Though you should know...my sister is a small flurry compared to the blizzard I am." Fubuki said.

"If that's true, then this shall be an interesting battle." David said as he brings a fist to his palm and bows.

(Cue- Mad Forest- Castlevania Judgment)

"Time to see who's ice is colder. Freeze Lancer!" David shouted as he launched crystals at Fubuki.

"Turn and freeze." she said as the ice crystals froze into bigger crystals before flying back at David.

"Arctic Style: Ice Wall!" David said as a wall of ice was created in front of him.

"Turn and Freeze." Fubuki said as the ice wall grew larger and moved towards him. "See...Ice doesn't work on me. Unlike my sister, I've mastered Cryokinesis...I can control ice with just a thought."

"In that case, ranged attacks and defense aren't going to work. I'm going to need to try a different approach." David said punching through the ice wall before a panther's head forms on his hand as he charges. "Arctic Style: Ice Fangs!"]

"Hmm...I've seen all I need." Fubuki said before raising a hand. "I concede."

David stops as his hand returns to normal.

(end song)

"Whew… I had no idea you'd be so strong. You clearly are the Queen of your domain for a reason." David said.

"Indeed I am...you have a good one here, sister." Fubuki said.

"Indeed he is. His sharp mind is truly a gift." Sayuri said. "Travelling across the worlds really has gotten him stronger."

"Oh, there's no need for you two to be modest." David said scratching the back of his head.

"Says you. You're pretty modest all the time." Sectonia said.

"But that's the part that people love about him." Kabuki said.

"In any case, it was an honor to finally meet you in person, Lady Fubuki." David said with a bow. "Oh, and… Kagaya Ubuyashiki sends his regards."

"That man is still around huh? Heh...he really is stubborn to his goals." Fubuki said. "I think it's about time I returned home, sister."

"I see. Can't leave the people too long." Sayuri said.

"Indeed. I'll see you next time." Fubuki said as she left right then and there, fading into the icy wind outside.

"We should be off, too. We still have to prepare for the tournament." Kabuki said.

"Agreed. It was good to get the chance to finally meet your sister, Master Sayuri." David said.

"Indeed. You and your friends are always welcome here, and good luck at the tournament." Sayuri said.

"Thanks, We won't let you down." David said as the three of them left.

"It looks like the wheels of fate are finally starting to turn." Sayuri said. "I pray that it isn't a sign of a dark omen."


End file.
